


Battleborn

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: Evanna, Thorin and Dwalin are best friends, having grown and battled together for a lot of years.  Dwalin grows frustrated with the two of them though, knowing they share feelings, but not wanting to admit it.





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, she hadn’t intended to rock up at the door in this condition, she’d intended for it to be a surprise not a plea for help.

So she knocked on the door with a strong sense of trepidation.

It was Gandalf that answered.

He frowns down at her. "Evanna?“

There was a loud crash before she could speak and they both looked at the other doorway as Thorin dashed out.

He looked livid.

Evanna smiles slightly. "Hi Thorin.”

“Evanna, what do you think-” He froze, staring at the hand clenched over her shoulder, where blood was soaking her armour.

“I truly hadn’t intended to arrive like this.” She said earnestly. "But, by lack of luck, I ran into an orc patrol. They’re worse off than me-“

Thorin had marched forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her in, shouting for Oin in the progress.

"It’s not that bad.” She grumbled as they began to fuss.

Thorin glared at her. "You were meant to stay in Ered Luin, with Dis.“

Evanna scoffs. "Dis is more than capable of taking care of herself.”

“That’s besides the point-”

“Plus, she agreed that I should come along too.”

“Why do you never listen to me when I give you an order?”

“I do, except when I disagree with it.”

“Which is all the time.”

“No, just most of the time.”

Dwalin gives a quiet chuckle to himself as the two continue to argue. It had been like this for a lot of years now and he couldn’t see it changing any time soon.

Evanna had been an orphan after her mother was killed during a battle. She, herself, was born during the battle, aptly earning her the last name Battleborn.

On her own for the early years of her life, she was known for trouble.

It was probably part of the reason why a General decided to adopt her.

The other reason, was because she loved to fight.

She had a natural ability for it, one she was more than willing to prove time and time again.

That was how she met Thorin and Dwalin. The General quickly realised she was going to need more than just regular training, so he arranged for her to be trained with those of higher stasis.

And she thrived in it.

The three of them became close friends quickly, and with a natural competitiveness between them, they were always trying to outdo each other.

As they got older, Dwalin had soon realised he was being a little left behind Thorin and Evanna, and at first it had bothered him, until he had seen a look from Thorin to her.

They’d been having a drink and she was talking animatedly about something, and at first Dwalin had been listening to her, but then he had seen Thorin.

His blue eyes were watching her over the top of his mug of ale, and Dwalin had recognised the look immediately.

He loved her.

Dwalin had then taken it upon himself to have a very lengthy discussion with Thorin, in which Thorin proceeded not to talk to him for a week.

Then said he would tell her.

But that was when the dragon had attacked and it all changed.

The General was killed in the attack, so she was left on her own, and Thorin was dealing with the grief and anger of what happened.

So she took it on herself to be his support, to distract herself from her own grief as well as his.

But he never told her.

The fight they had when Thorin told her that she couldn’t come with them to reclaim Erebor, was intense, actually ending up with blades drawn until Dwalin had stepped in.

She had agreed to stay.

But they all really knew she had no intention of staying.

Her being mended in Bilbo’s living room was proof enough of that.

Thorin let out an impatient breath. "Evanna-“

"Thorin.”

He stares at her, the anger still in gaze. "Did you even come prepared?“

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly. You know me well enough by now.”

He folds his arms and instead turns his gaze to Oin. "Is she alright?“

"The cuts deep, but it will heal.” The old dwarf said, finishing the stitch. "She’s been through enough of these to know she can take a hit.“

Evanna snorts in amusement as this causes Thorin to scowl further.

"This is funny Evanna.”

“I clearly think it’s hysterical.”

This started another argument and Dwalin sighed, getting to his feet to head in.

“Do you two ever not argue these days?” He grumbles, earning himself a grin from Evanna.

“Only when he’s being sensible.”

“I’m being very sensible.” Thorin growls. "You are just being very irritating.“

"And you are both like an old married couple.” He gives Thorin a very knowing look, who looks away with a scowl.

Evanna rolls her eyes. "The only ones who are old are you two.“

"We still can give you a run for your coin.” Thorin said.

“Is that a bet?”

“Be careful Thorin, you might lose that one.” Dwalin grins.

“She’s wounded, I’d like to see her try.”

The competitiveness hadn’t grown out of them.

Thorin shakes his head with a sigh. "Look, this is besides the point. Evanna, I specifically asked you not to come, I wanted you to stay with Dis in case anything happened.“

"And I wanted to come in case anything happened.” She purses her lips a little. "Besides, the quest sounds a lot more fun than sitting around and dealing with the groaning nobles all day.“

Thorin sighs, he and Dwalin both knew that she had no time for politics, preferring things to be worked out with a blade than words.

Not that she couldn’t talk her way out of things.

"Thorin,” She waited until his gaze returned to her. "You said yourself that this quest will be dangerous and you needed all the best warriors on hand. You cannot deny that I am one of the best warriors-“

Dwalin snorts and she shoots him a look. She was playing it down to convince Thorin.

"So why you wouldn’t want me along on this, I truly have no idea. If you come up with a good reason now, then I will go.”

They stare at each other and Dwalin watched with some amusement as indecision crossed Thorin’s face.

Finally, he sighs. "Fine, but I’m warning you Evanna, what I say on this quest goes. You stay, you obey my orders.“

Evanna rolls her eyes. "Of course your majesty, I wouldn’t want you to think you have disloyal subjects.”

Thorin goes to scald her but Dwalin chuckles and Thorin gives him an exasperated look.

“Don’t encourage her.”

“She has you wrapped around her little finger.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Tell that to her, she hasn’t stopped grinning since you said yes.”

Evanna laughs. "What can I say? When it comes to you two, I am very good at getting my way.“

Thorin grumbles something under his breath that they didn’t hear as he leaves, but she just continues to beam at Dwalin, who chuckles again.

"I can’t tell whether you keep him sane or drive him up the wall.”

“Well, I think you need to do both in a healthy friendship.”

“Heh, and that’s why I’m glad you are closer to him than me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oi.”

Thorin looked up just in time to catch the sword thrown his way and he stared cautiously at Evanna.

“What?”

She had her own sword drawn, which she was now lightly swinging around. She grins. "You’re out of practise.“

Thorin scoffs at her. "I am not.”

“Yes you are, you old dwarf, now get up and fight me before I ask the other old man next to you.”

Dwalin snorts. "Watch it lass, all you’ll have both of us on your tail.“

But this just widens her grin. "The more the merrier.”

Dwalin shakes his head. "These old bones are tired after a day of walking.“

Evanna snorts. "Yeah, old bones, that’s what the ladies around Ered Luin call you.”

“Like you know what the ladies say about me.”

“Oh trust me, they talk a lot, and I do mean a lot.”

“Enough.” Thorin growls. "Why would you even listen to them talk about that?“

"Well, I gotta get dirt on you two somehow. What better way than listening to the gossip of other women?”

“Oh, so that’s where you got your ability to talk so much?”

“Yeah, but not my ability to fight. Now are you going to get off your arse and fight me or not?”

Thorin rolls his eyes as Dwalin laughs besides him. It had been a long few weeks on the road and there had been a lot of stirring the pot. Thorin gave as good as he got, but Evanna had a greater patience for it than he did.

Except for when she was in the mood for a fight.

And Thorin knew this. "I don’t see why I should, you’ve been badgering me all day.“

"Badgering you about details for what you planned, something I feel I should know.”

“You are not even meant to be here-”

“Thorin, if you don’t get up this instant, I’m going to make you.”

They stared at each other and Dwalin can’t help but laugh again.

“You know she could.” He said to him.

Thorin grunts and rolls his eyes, getting to his feet.

“So you’ll listen to Dwalin but not me?”

“No, it’s just because you are so insistent.”

The Company themselves were watching all this with mild amusement, most of them knowing what the two of them were like, but there was a brewing excitement, as a fight between Thorin and Evanna was always a good one.

And when there was a good fight, there was good gold.

“Just fight already,” Dwalin growled. "Might mean both of you sleep properly for once.“

Thorin shot him a very dark look but Dwalin just waved a hand towards Evanna, who was now standing at the ready.

The fight began quickly, Thorin wasting no time, trying to catch her off guard, but she was ready. They both knew how the other fought perfectly, so even going flat out, metal crashing against metal, they did not hurt the other.

Dwalin still marvelled at this. He was a good fighter, this was true, but both of them could still disarm him within minutes of starting a practise match.

Yet neither of them had ever bested the other.

It was always hard to tell whether this frustrated Evanna or not, as she always strived to be the best fighter, and yet, she would always congratulate Thorin on being able to keep up.

A sharp parry sent a trails of sparks into the air and most of the Company were cheering now, the round of bets having already quietly gone around. They all knew that one of them would have to best the other one day.

And there was always a strong disagreement about who would best who first.

Suddenly, Evanna had blocked and ducked in close, hooking her ankle behind his wider stance and stepping sharply back.

They had all though that this would be the end of it.

But as Thorin staggered, his arm reached out and caught her, dragging her to the ground with him where they landed in an uncomfortable heap.

Evanna was the first to start laughing. "I guess that will teach me for trying to play dirty.”

She continues to laugh even as the Company groan around them, knowing that the still undecided match was over for the night.

Thorin grunts, although still grinning, as he helps her up to get them both out of the dirt, but she still leans against him, holding her sides through the laughter.

“You should know better than that by now.”

“I know, but I just figured it would be worth the shot.”

Dwalin shakes his head. "That was one of the first things we were taught to look for in a fight.“

"Well, that was one of the first things I learnt in a fight.”

“That’s why you were always paired with us.”

“Oh well, didn’t you two have a luxury then, having to deal with me?”

This got the three of them laughing and the rest of them rolling their eyes.

Eventually, they settled, Evanna standing, grinning, and helping Thorin to his feet and congratulating him on a good fight, which he did likewise, before she turned her attention on FIli and Kili.

“Alright you two, enough grinning. Let’s see if you need to learn anything new.”

Thorin just agreed with Evanna when the two young dwarves started to grumble. "You two have more to learn, and I’d take the advice while she’s offering.“

Fili and Kili continued to grumble, even as they started a lesson with her. They had always used to complain about Thorin being a harsh teacher, but that was until she offered a lesson or two.

Then they knew better.

The next day didn’t improve their moods, both grumbling about bruises.

"Good. Then that still means you have more to learn.” Evanna said lightly from her horse ahead of theirs.

“We don’t see you teaching Ori.” Kili grumbled.

She shoots them back a look even as Ori looks up terrified. "Because I don’t have permission to train Ori, you two on the other hand, you want me to leave you alone, speak to your Uncle.“

"Not a chance.” Thorin said back to them from the lead before they can even say anything. "Evanna’s training is good for you.“

"But does she have to hurt us so much?” Fili moaned. "I’m not going to be comfortable on this horse for at least a week.“

Evanna shrugs lightly. "Are you going to ask your enemies to go easy on you?”

“No-”

“Then stop whinging that I don’t.”

Thorin chuckles quietly to himself, Dwalin next to him shaking his head.

He gives his friend a sidelong glance, noticing that Thorin wasn’t being as weighed as heavily down with Evanna here. "I think it’s a good thing she decided to join us.“

Thorin shoots him a look. "She still disobeyed a direct order.”

“Maybe so, but it’s definitely put you in a better mood.”

Thorin opens his mouth before a frown creases his forehead and he looks more directly at Dwalin, who hides his smirk.

“This is a serious matter Dwalin, hardly a time to be discussing such trivial things.” Thorin grumbles.

Dwalin raises an eyebrow. "Trivial? I hardly think-“

"I will not discuss it.”

“Thorin, she’s come all this way for you-”

“She’s come all this way for a good fight.”

“By your side.”

Thorin drops his voice as he realises the arguing was dying down at the back. "I will not discuss this.“

Dwalin shrugs. "I’ve got plenty of patience.”

Thorin growls. "You are just as infuriating as her at times.“

Dwalin just chuckles. "I’ll take that as a compliment.”


	3. Chapter 3

Evanna was enjoying taking out her frustration on a dummy when Dwalin found her in Rivendell.

“Anyone would think you were frustrated lass.” He said casually, leaning against the wall to watch her.

Evanna practically snarls him, continuing to hack away.

Dwalin withholds a chuckle. “Can I ask what has you so frustrated?”

She shot him a look, stating clearly that he already knew.

He did know, after all, he too was frustrated by being captured and almost eaten by trolls, and then run down by wargs, but he wasn’t frustrated enough to be taking it out on a training dummy.

“I want you to tell me Evanna. The dummy isn’t going to listen.” Dwalin said carefully.

Evanna sighs and throws her sword to the ground, it clattering loudly. “Why do you even want to know?”

Dwalin raises an eyebrow. “We are friends are we not?”

She scowls. “Of course we are, but that doesn’t mean you have to nag me.”

“I wasn’t nagging, simply asking.”

She folds her arms, a deep frown on her face. “Right. Normally it’s Thorin doing this, normally you just like to hit me if I get too riled up.”

Dwalin stares at her, hiding the fact that he knew she was right. “He’s preoccupied. Can I not also be the consoling friend?”

Evanna snorts and a smile threatens to claim her lips. “Please Dwalin, talking has never suited you.”

Dwalin shuffles a little awkwardly on his feet. “Well, maybe I want to try and change that. Look Evanna, I know you are angry at Thorin, and so we all know you won’t talk to him, so I’m offering to play…to be the mediator here.”

She rolls her eyes and kicks her sword back up into her hand. “Don’t bother Dwalin. He knows what he did, so he can bloody apologise for it.”

He does chuckle this time, having seen many feuds between the two of them, where they refused to talk until one apologised to the other, of which neither of them ever did. “Oh Evanna, all he did was save your life.”

The blade buries deep into the training dummy. “It didn’t need saving.”

“Right. You tell that to him and the warg that came up behind you.”

She glares at him. “You keep talking like that and you’ll find yourself on the end of this sword.”

Dwalin rolls his eyes. “No one is a perfect fighter Evanna.”

She growls and starts to hack away at the dummy again.

Dwalin purses his lips as he watches her, thinking about what he could do.

Then an idea struck him.

“You know what you need Evanna,” He said lightly. “A good drink.”

This makes her pause. “A drink?”

Dwalin smirks. “Aye, a drink. I’m sure these elves have something decent around here we can drown our troubes in.”

She smiles then. “Alright Dwalin, you go find something and then come and get me.”

“Done.” Dwalin nods. “And then you and I can have that rematch.”

Evanna snorts. “Are you that eager to lose again old man?”

“I didn’t lose last time.” He called back.

Dwalin has a quiet laugh to himself as he walks away. All he had to do was get Thorin involved, get them both reasonably drunk, and then it should be easy to get them to talk.

He’d done it many times before, but usually for different reasons.

But it meant he had to get Fili and Kili involved. He knew that Thorin would be equally as mad at her and that if Dwalin mentioned drinks, he would assume she would be there.

So all he had to do was get those two to ask him.

It wasn’t hard, the young dwarves always up for mischief.

Dwalin had managed to convince the elves to get a decent stock of alcohol, and as much as it wasn’t what they usually drunk, he had no doubt it would do the trick.

Now the hard part was going to be keeping them in the same room.

The last time he had encountered this problem, he’d forgotten exactly how many drinks it would take until she could deal with him.

It had almost ended in a fist fight.

He didn’t even remember what she’d been frustrated at him about that time, but it was enough to want to knock him flat.

Luckily, Dwalin had calmed them both down.

It was a solution he wasn’t too happy about, but for now, it worked.

It usually took about five drinks before she would get over it.

It seemed though, tonight was going to be different.

She’d happily had five, her and Dwalin just sitting talking, when Thorin walked in with Fili and Kili.

“We heard you guys were drinking without us.” Fili said with wink at Dwalin.

“What fun is that?” Kili asked, beaming, even as Thorin and Evanna had frozen.

Thorin shoots a dark look between Fili and Kili before his gaze rests on Dwalin. “How many times have I asked you not to set us up like this?”

Dwalin shrugs. “More than a few, but neither of you can deny it works.”

Evanna, surprisingly, remained silent, suddenly finding the liquid in her mug very interesting.

Thorin had folded his arms, his nephews suddenly looking worried now too. “Works? We are both old enough to discuss things out Dwalin, we don’t need to resort to a childish method of-”

He was cut off by a snort and all their gazes rested on Evanna, who was still trying to look particularly interested in her ale.

Thorin’s blue eyes bore into her. “If you have something to add to this, be my guest.”

Evanna rolls her eyes, leans over and fills another mug before slamming it on the table opposite her. “Sit down, shut up, and drink.”

“Evanna-”

“I don’t want to hear it Thorin. You’ve been so caught up in this quest, you’ve forgotten what’s important, so sit.”

Thorin was clearly holding back his anger, so much so, that Fili and Kili shuffle a little nervously away. “Says the one who was furious with me for killing the warg that was about to kill her.”

Evanna shrugs lightly. “You stole my kill.”

“I stole your- Evanna, we are not children anymore.”

“A fact I am well aware of.” She said disinterestedly. “That’s why, we are going to sit here, as adults, and drink until our troubles bother us no more. In the morning, when we are both too hung over to argue, we’ll forgive each other, pretend nothing ever happened, and move on.”

Thorin’s gaze narrowed. “So that is going to be your solution, drink and move on.”

She took a heavy drink. “It’s worked well for me so far.”

Thorin growled, marching forward, and snatching the drink   
away from her. “And that is why you are such a mess!”

Dwalin swallowed a little as Evanna rose from her chair, clearly restraining her anger. “A mess? Says the puffed up prince playing king! How many times have I picked you up off the floor after a night of too many drinks? How many times did I rush to your aid when you decided to pick a fight? And how many times, Thorin bloody Oakenshield, did I help you through those long hours when you thought you had nought but the clothes on your back?” She jabs him angrily in the chest, Thorin’s face burning from anger and shock. “Don’t you dare start calling my life a mess, when your own is far from perfect!”

She snatches the mug back off him and grabs one of the full bottles from the table. “At least I am trying to cope with it at all!”

Evanna stormed passed him, intending to leave.

“Evanna-” Thorin’s voice threatened to break as he called her back.

But Evanna was having nothing of it.

“I don’t want to hear it Thorin.” She snapped. “You are lucky to still have me around, remember that.”

The door slammed behind her and Thorin slowly sunk into the chair. He takes a moment before grabbing the mug she had poured and downing it.

Dwalin watched his friend, glancing at Fili and Kili who were still standing there awkwardly, when a thought came to him.

Maybe there was something more between the two of them than he had realised.

“Thorin-” He started.

“I don’t want to hear it right now Dwalin,” Thorin said quietly. “You got me here to drink, so let’s drink.”

Dwalin slowly nods, seeing the tension across Thorin’s shoulders. He nods to the brothers, who quickly take up their own mugs and join them at the table.

There was silence.

“Well,” Dwalin grumbled quietly. “At least elven drink isn’t that bad.”

Fili and Kili hide their snickers into their mugs, but Thorin just takes another long drink. Dwalin just sighs and shakes his head.

This was going to be a lot harder than what he originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Evanna stood proud facing the Goblin King, her arms folded.

She was in no mood to be backing down from a fight.

Not that she was ever in the mood from backing down from a fight.

Her and Thorin still weren’t talking, despite her practically diving off a cliff to save him.

Now though, it was clear that Thorin wished he could say it all now. Dwalin could see his friend out of the corner of his eye, see the nervousness and fear clear on his face.

Evanna was only making it worse for herself.

“If you expect me to be cowering in my boots before you, you are very wrong.” She snarled. “I may be a woman but no dainty daisy am I.”

The Goblin King smirked down at her, clearly amused by her defiance. “And if I were to torture you, would you still be so brazen?”

Evanna folded her arms even as Thorin tensed next to Dwalin. They both knew what she was about to say.

“Go ahead. You won’t hear a peep out of me.”

A cruel smile came over the King and his eyes lit up. “Really? I’m sure your friends would have something else to say about that.”

She shrugs. “They can say what they want, but they’re not the ones intending to skewer you with a sword once they get close enough.”

He laughs. “And how do you intend to do that if you are tied down being tortured?”

“I have my ways.”

The Goblin King chuckles. “Right. Just as I have mine for getting the answers I want.”

“Good luck.”

But a cruel grin comes over the Goblin King’s face. “I never said I would the answers from you.”

They watch as Evanna’s back suddenly tenses, her hands clench and her face pales as she realises, for the first time, that maybe she should learn of the times when to back down from a fight.

“Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone crusher! Let’s see how strong this woman’s word truly is.” The Goblin King laughs in glee as the goblins cheered around him.

Evanna was standing near frozen, her heart racing, and the first time in her life, she was experiencing the fight or flight response and she did not like it at all.

Flight was winning.

“Wait!”

A new fear suddenly gripped her as she snapped around to look at Thorin, who stood firmly next to her.

The Goblin King’s eyes lit up. “Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the mountain.”

The bow the king does makes Evanna see red, her hands clenching so tightly by her side that she forgot all about running.

“But I forgot, you don’t have a mountain, which makes you…nothing really.” The smirk made her wish she had her sword then there. “I know of someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, a pale orc, astride a white warg.”

They both froze, but Thorin found his voice.

“Azog the Defiler is dead. He was slain in battle long ago.” But Evanna could suddenly hear the unconvinced waver in his voice.

She had been there, had seen him cut the arm from Azog, had seen him being dragged away-

Her jaw clenched at how foolish they had been. They should have made sure a sword went through his heart.

“So you think his defiling days are done do you?” The Goblin King lets out a low laugh and turn to the small goblin next to him. “Send word to the pale orc. We have found his prize.”

There was nothing they could do as they watched it wheel away.

The Goblin King’s gaze turned back to her. “You seem very eager to step in for her.” He grins as his haze flickers back to Thorin’s tense form. “Perhaps this is going to be more fun than I first imagined.”

Goblins approached Evanna and a low snarl left her, any signs of flight gone from her body, she wanted them to attack, she was itching to have an excuse to the smirk of the King’s face.

The first one reached her and she snapped, a heavy kick sending it flying as one coming from behind grabbed her. Her head smashed back into its, a sense of satisfaction as it squealed in pain, before she spun, grabbing the crude weapon at its belt and finishing it off.

Good. Now she was armed.

Unfortunately it meant little on the sheer amount of goblins that could easily amass on her. The Company knew, given the choice, she would fight to death, but that was not meant to be what was in store for her here.

She killed her fair share of goblins before they got her down and bound her hands uncomfortably tight behind her back.

Evanna spat out a mouthful of blood and she had little doubt that she would end up with a black eye later, judging by the way it was smarting. She glared daggers at the Goblin King.

He chuckles. “Well, if looks could kill, you would certainly have me there.”

That had her struggle hard against her bonds.

This makes him laugh harder only for a shriek to cut him off and panic to overcome the goblins, the Goblin King threw himself back into his throne as Thorin’s sword landed heavily next to her.

Orcrist gleamed.

Evanna’s eyes went wide as she knew what was about to happen.

“Kill them! Kill them all!” The Goblin King hollered.

Evanna barely thought as she sprung up and barged straight into a goblin heading for Thorin, who already had three others on him, chaos erupting around them. She landed hard down, Orcrist under her, the blade digging into her fingers as she tried to cut the ropes holding her.

Despair struck her as she watched a knife raised over Thorin.

The wave of light hit them hard. Evanna yelped as she tumbled towards the edge, unable to catch herself.

Most of her went over before she jerked to a halt.

Her shirt pulled painfully against her throat, having gotten lodged on Orcrist’s hilt, which had become wedged in between the wood.

And she could feel it slipping.

“A little help would be appreciated!” She called, ignoring the sound of fear in her own voice.

Two pairs of hands grab her then and haul her back up. She gasped for air as she looks up at worried looking Dwalin and a half terrified looking Thorin.

She smiles. “Thanks.”

Evanna was on her feet in a flash and one of them finally cut the ropes around her hands and she was able to pick up her own sword and join the fight.

But there was no way they could fight them all, even she knew that. Which only gave them one choice.

They ran.


	5. Chapter 5

The sprint out into the cool evening air was refreshing, even as they still ran for their lives, finally stopping when they realised that the goblins weren’t following.

Evanna was drawing in deep lung fulls of air, her hands resting on her knees, even as Thorin rounded on her.

“What did you think you were doing?” He growled.

She stared at him. “What?”

He frowned, fury and something else hidden in his gaze. “Antagonising him like that. You are lucky he didn’t kill you.”

“I had it under control.”

“Well it didn’t look like it.”

“Well I did until you decided to try and act all noble-”

“Noble? If it wasn’t for me he would’ve already been torturing you-”

“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have ended up bound-”

“You decided to fight them!”

“I wasn’t going to go down without a fight!”

“They could’ve-”

“Enough.” Dwalin said quietly, looking between the two. “It doesn’t matter. We escaped.”

The two glared at each other before looking away.

Dwalin lets out a slow breath. “Honestly, both of you are lucky you didn’t get killed. Neither of you have a point to argue.”

“I can argue all I damn want, it won’t make a difference.” Evanna muttered angrily under her breath.

Thorin shoots her a furious look but Dwalin’s heavy gaze stopped him saying anything.

Gandalf was counting their numbers. “Where’s Bilbo?”

There was a panicked look around as they all realised that the hobbit was not with them.

“Curse that halfling, now he’s lost.” Dwalin grumbles. “We can hardly go back and look for him.”

“Well, when did you last see him?” Gandalf asked impatiently.

“I thought I saw him slip away when they first collared us.” Nori said.

“Mr Baggins saw his chance and took it then.” Thorin said coldly. “He’s thought of nothing but his warm hearth and armchair since he left home.”

“As have the rest of us.” Evanna grumbles.

Thorin shoots her a look. “You had a chance to stay in yours.”

Evanna folds her arms and looks away, for once remaining silent, Dwalin was the only one who saw the flicker of pain across her face.

However, it soon took an unexpected turn as Bilbo appeared before them, and spoke in earnest as to why he came back.

Evanna would have been listening but she suddenly felt as if something was wrong. She’d spent too long following her battle instinct to know when things were about to go bad.

Her gaze moved up the mountain path and her eyes went wide, her grip tightening on her sword.

“Thorin.”

Thorin looked at her and followed her gaze just as the hunting call went out.

“Out of the frying pan-”

“-and into the fire. Run!”

They fled from the warg pack straight to the edge of a cliff where they had no choice but to climb the trees.

Thorin took Evanna’s hand and helped her up to the branch that he was on.

“Any bright ideas this time?” He asked grimly.

“I’m working on it.” She growled.

But they were quickly both distracted as Azog stepped forward, his gaze cool and triumphant.

The wargs began attacking the trees, spilling them over until they were all in one, one that was precariously close to the edge of the cliff.

Gandalf beat Evanna to a plan, lighting pine cones on fire and hurling them down into the wargs below, the flames catching on the ground and on the wargs coats, sending them fleeing.

The cheers from the dwarves were momentary as the tree suddenly jolted.

Evanna and Thorin held each other tightly as they went tumbling back, one of their hands catching the branch at the last moment. Evanna slipped though with a yelp and the only thing that kept her from falling was Thorin’s tight grip on her other hand.

“Hold on.” He yelled.

Evanna held his hand with both her own, her eyes wide. “You won’t have a problem with that! You just don’t let go!”

“Never.” Thorin growled and began to pull her back towards the branch, which was no easy task.

Evanna reached up and grabbed it and together, they managed to get her back up to relative safety.

She was breathing heavily, her body shaking. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” He said, still holding her tightly.

Again, both their gazes were drawn up as they heard Azog laugh.

“Stay here.” Thorin said and before she could ask why, he was on his feet, Orcrist drawn.

“Thorin no!” She cried as she went to pull herself up, but the branch creaked beneath her and she found herself holding tight, watching helplessly as Thorin charged towards Azog.

She knew he didn’t stand a chance.

Fighting down her fear of falling, she edged forward, determined not to leave him alone in the fight. She wasn’t the only one, Fili, Kili and Dwalin all struggled to edge off their branches.

Bilbo was the one that saved him, the small hobbit tackling the orc that had been ordered to kill Thorin.

Then the four of them were in the battle.

Their cries were fierce and angry, cutting through the wargs and orcs quickly, no matter how out numbered they were.

But the fight didn’t last long.

A cry sounded from the sky and more than a few gazes shot up as the eagles flew in, sending Azog’s forces scurrying.

Evanna was less than impressed when an eagle scooped her up and tossed her onto another’s back, but any indignation was drowned in her throat as her eyes found Thorin, unconscious in another eagles talons.

She closely followed Gandalf off his eagle when they landed, moving to Thorin’s side in an instant.

“Is he alright?” She asked Gandalf quickly.

Gandalf didn’t answer, instead he focused on Thorin, muttering some words over him.

Thorin’s eyes slowly opened and Evanna lets out a sigh of relief, sitting back as he questions Gandalf about Bilbo.

She watches as it seems he is scalding Bilbo for saving him, but she knew better.

Sure enough, Thorin hugs Bilbo.

Evanna smiles to herself, knowing he didn’t let this side show often.

Dwalin helps her to her feet. “Are you alright?”

She nods. “Yeah, glad to have solid feet beneath me again.”

He smiles sadly. “Glad he is alright.”

Evanna remains silent, staring at the distant mountain.

Dwalin gently clasps her on the shoulder. “Come on, we should move soon.”

The next few weeks were more or less on the run, Azog’s forces close behind them. It seemed that Thorin and Evanna’s relationship was mostly back to normal, but it was clear, at least to Dwalin, that there was still something amiss.

He knew that Thorin would refuse to talk about it, that he would claim everything was alright, so, when they reach Beorn’s, he found Evanna.

She was taking some time to herself, sitting under a tree and just enjoying their momentary peace.

Dwalin approached. “Unusual for you to be by yourself.”

She glances at him. “We all need time alone.”

He nods in agreement but sits next to her. “Except when they are clearly bothered by something.”

Evanna sighs. “Drop it Dwalin.”

Dwalin shakes his head. “Not a chance. You two are better, but there’s still something wrong, isn’t there?”

Evanna is silent for a moment, staring out at Beorn’s open fields, he almost thought that she wouldn’t talk either, but then she spoke quietly.

“It’s been bottled up a long time Dwalin.”

“What has?”

“All this.” She sighs. “Between Thorin and I. I know you see it, and I’ll be damned if he doesn’t too, but it is wearing thin.”

Dwalin watches her closely, waiting for her to continue.

“Do you remember that celebration for that nobles son, the one that sealed the trade agreement with the Iron Hills?”

Dwalin tries not to to grin. “That was a big night.”

She nods. “It was. It was also one of the few nights that I didn’t drink as much as the rest of you.”

He frowns, trying to remember. “Right. You’d gotten into a fight earlier?”

She grimaces. “That’s the one. I had a hell of a concussion.”

Dwalin does grin then. “I remember that Thorin and I offered to do all the drinking for you.” Evanna’s expression caused his grin to falter though. “Evanna?”

“I helped Thorin home that night.” She said quietly. “The rest of you were so drunk that I’m surprised any of you wanted to leave at all. You had Balin to help you, but Thorin didn’t have anyone, so I agreed to accompany him home.”

Dwalin stared at her, he had more than a few things between them when they were drunk, he had little doubt of what was coming.

“It was a slow trip,” She gives a small smile. “He had definitely had too much, I had to half carry him most of the way.”

Dwalin watches her closely, clearly she fighting with herself a out saying more. “What happened Evanna?”

She drew in a deep breath. “I got him to his door where he thanked me, multiple times, I kept telling him it was alright, but it didn’t seem to get through.” She paused again and Dwalin waited. “He decided that just thanking me wasn’t enough.”

Dwalin tensed. “What did he do?”

“He kissed me.” She had said it so quietly that at first he thought had misheard until he saw the sad expression she wore. “I had never seen him smile so, and I’ll be damned if I hadn’t wanted him to do it again.”

Dwalin wasn’t entirely sure how to take this. “What…what happened then Evanna?”

“He passed out.” She said bitterly. “I had to wake up Dis to help me get him inside.”

Had Dwalin not been fighting down his anger in that moment, he would have been laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of his best friends. “And in the morning?”

Evanna purposefully looked away. “He does not remember.”

“Did you not confront him about it?” He bit out even though he already knew the answer.

“How could I Dwalin? I didn’t even understand my own emotions back then, let alone trying to get to him explain his.” She answered sadly.

Dwalin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his anger. “Bloody stubborn dwarves…how I am friends with you two…” He looks at her seriously. “Go and talk to him. Now.”

But Evanna shook her head. “No.”

“Why?”

“Because he does not need this on his shoulders too. Not now.”

“Oh I’ll give him something on his shoulders.” Dwalin growled. “But it’s not going to be anything pleasant.”

He climbs to his feet and Evanna looks at him alarmed. “What are you doing?”

“If you won’t talk to him, then I will. This is…this is the most infuriating thing you two have ever done and I’ll be buggered if I’m going to sit back and let this go on any longer.”

“Dwalin-”

“Stay there.”

“Dwalin, you can’t-”

“Watch me.” Dwalin stormed away, Evanna sitting frozen for a moment before dashing after him.

She stands in front of him. “No Dwalin.” She holds up a hand as he goes to argue. “I know you care and I know that we are not the easiest friends to have, but you have to let us do this.”

But Dwalin’s expression is grim. “If I do that, you will both be dead before you talk.”

He pushes past her without a second thought, leaving her standing there. He had expected her to keep going, to fight him, but she did not, retreating back to where she had been sitting.

Continuing, fury biting at him, Dwalin went in search of Thorin.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Dwalin marching over to him, he could read the anger in his friends march.

“Dwalin?” He asked before he could speak. "Is something wrong?“

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?” He said it calm enough, but he stopped dead in front of Thorin. "What do you think you are doing?“

Thorin raised an eyebrow, setting his pipe down next to him. "What do you mean?”

Dwalin’s nostrils flared and he was drawing in deep breath, clearly in an attempt to keep himself from yelling. "I mean…about Evanna.“

Thorin frowns. "Evanna? Is she alright? Has something happened?”

“No, and that’s precisely the problem.” Dwalin growls. "Do you ever intend to tell her?“

"Dwalin, this is not your concern-”

“Not my concern!” His voice raised. "Thorin, for the last however many weeks, that woman has been suffering greatly because of your stubbornness, and so have you, whether you admit that to yourself or not, and frankly, enough is enough.“

Thorin stares at him, his blue eyes dark. "This is mine and Evanna’s issue to sort out Dwalin. Not yours.”

The growl that left Dwalin almost had Thorin resting a hand on his weapon, almost sure that his friend would attack him out of frustration.

“Do you even see what you are doing to her?”

The question caught Thorin off guard and he just stares at his friend.

Dwalin folds his arms. "I mean it Thorin. In all this time, did you ever truly consider why she is so loyal to you? Even being friends, she does more for you than anyone else.“ He observed Thorin, who hadn’t moved. "She knows Thorin.”

Pink flushed Thorin’s cheeks. "What?“

Dwalin sighs. "She knows.”

Now Thorin stood, his expression angry. "Why on earth would you tell her Dwalin?“

"I did not.” Dwalind said firmly. "She sees it, just as she returns it.“

The colour drained from Thorin’s face and he stood frozen.

"Thorin…” Dwalin clasps his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Did you hear me?“

Thorin nods, although it was a slow, unsure nod.

"You stubborn oaf,” Dwalin growls. "After all these years, she never showed any interest in anyone else. Did you truly never notice why?“

Thorin licked his lips. "You knew? Why did you never tell me?”

“The same reason I never told her. It is not my place to do so.” Dwalin said, frowning at him. "By all rights, if she found out I had said anything now, she would probably kill me.“

Thorin stepped away rubbing his face, he could still feel Dwalin’s anger at him, but now, he had more important things to deal with.

"Go and talk to her.”

He faced Dwalin and frowned. "No Dwalin. It is not the time.“

This clearly wasn’t the answer that Dwalin had wanted. "Thorin, if there ever was a time, it would be now. We are heading deeper and deeper into trouble, an orc pack on our trail, Azog alive and well. Tell her.”

But still Thorin shook his head. "No.“

Dwalin bit his tongue hard to stop himself from swearing at his friend. "Why?”

“Because…” Thorin had no real answer to give, at least none that he was ready to admit to Dwalin or even himself. "Just trust me. This is something that must wait.“

"You have been waiting over sixty damn years Thorin.” Dwalin growled. "I think that is long enough.“

"Just stop trying to get involved.” Thorin said angrily. "That’s an order Dwalin. I don’t want to hear it anymore.“

Dwalin’s fist clenched and he folded his arms, squaring off to Thorin. "Then you don’t deserve her.” He spun on his heel and stormed away, feeling Thorin’s gaze on his back, but he kept walking, because he knew that if stayed, he would do something worse than say those words.

Evanna knew instantly when she saw them both next that something had happened, but instead of dealing with it, she avoided them too. The rest of the Company didn’t understand, it was very rare that the three didn’t talk, so they knew that something serious must have happened for them to not be speaking.

They were forced to speak upon leaving Beorn’s, but words were emotionless, simple standard procedure for getting things ready to go.

Evanna was clearly the most uncomfortable with it all. The first night of camp, she went off by herself to find wood for the fire.

Fili and Kili found her.

“Evanna?”

“Hey.” She said simply, not even looking up from where she was picking up an armful of twigs.

The brothers share a look. "Evanna, has something happened? You and Uncle were fine again, but now it seems both you and Dwalin are annoyed at him.“

Evanna clearly hesitates. "It’s nothing to worry yourselves about lads. Just a little argument between Thorin and Dwalin.”

But they frowned. "So how are you involved?“

"It…it was about me. I just feel it better not to talk to either of them, at least until they have both calmed down.

Fili stares at her. "Wait, both Uncle and Dwalin are in love with you?”

The twigs she had in her arms tumbled to the ground as she looked at the young dwarf. "What?“

"Well, that would’ve been what the fight was about right?” Kili asked. "That they both wish to court you?“

Evanna couldn’t help it, she started to laugh. It had felt so long since she’d laughed like this, that for a moment, she couldn’t stop, holding her sides.

The brothers now looked worried.

"Evanna?”

She wipes her eyes, trying to control it now. "Oh boys…I envy to be your age again, when I was that naive.“ She sighs and straightens out with a strain but kind smile. "I wish it was that simple, trust me, I do, but no, that is not what the argument was about.”

But Fili and Kili looked unconvinced. "Well, it has to be something like that. Both Uncle and Dwalin like to talk to themselves when their angry, and all names have been mentioned.“

Evanna rubs the back of her neck. "Dwalin means well but he just doesn’t understand, that’s all, any more than that and you need not concern yourselves with it.”

Kili shuffles on his feet. "We don’t like seeing like this Evanna, it…it gives an odd feeling around camp without the three of you talking.“

She bent back down and started to pick up the twigs again. "I know, they just need time. It’ll be alright within a few days. As long as we are moving forward, that’s all that matters.”

“Evanna-”

“It’s fine Fili, I promise.” She said, standing. "Now come on, we need to get back to camp. They’ll be going cold without that fire going.“

She walked past the brothers and kept going, the brothers sharing a last worried look before following.


	7. Chapter 7

Evanna had been right, the few days travel leading to the forest path and then stepping inside soon got Dwalin and Thorin talking again, if a little tentatively, and she was quick to make sure that things stayed at ease, after all, the path was long.

What none of them had been expecting of course was the air to be so heavy with magic. Gandalf had warned them to stay on the path, but the deeper they went, the harder that became.

They all began to see things.

This distraction made them vulnerable.

Which of course led them to being captured by the spiders.

Evanna had not been impressed, gladly hacking down any spiders that came near her after Bilbo had cut them lose.

Her mood was only made worse when the elves appeared, Thorin having to step on her foot to stop an angry retort coming out of her mouth.

“He would have deserved it.” She hissed at him as they were forced to walk, the elves having disarmed them.

“Maybe so, but right now, we are their prisoners.” Thorin retorted. “They have the upper hand. We need to be patient.”

“That’s not your strong suit Thorin.”

“Nor yours.”

They were forced into cells upon their arrival at Mirkwood, Evanna threatening to push an elf off the ledge if he so much as touched her again. They all watched helplessly as Thorin was taken away.

Evanna paced her cell, eyeing the door up and down. She was agitated, she wasn’t used to being a prisoner, especially after having been taken off guard twice.

Her mood wasn’t improved when guards removed her from her cell and brought her before Thranduil.

She folds her arms as she faces the Elven King, ignoring the look of worry that was hiding in Thorin’s gaze.

“What? Not happy with arguing with just Thorin?” She asked darkly. “You have to drag me in here too?”

Thranduil’s eyes flash but his expression remains passive. “I was hoping you could make him see reason.”

“Right,” Evanna said thickly. “Then you clearly don’t remember me.”

Thranduil purses his lips. “I do, actually. You are the dwarf that shouted out more than a few kind words when we did not help against the dragon.”

“Very good,” She said sarcastically. “Glad I made an impression.”

“You are also the dwarf that was generally more inclined to fighting than to diplomacy,” He continued. “Better suited to body-guard than anything.”

“If you know all this then why-”

“Because,” Thranduil cuts her off. “I also know that you are a good friend to him.” He inclines his head to Thorin. “And surely you can see reason in the terms I offer.”

Evanna snorts. “If you wanted diplomacy, you would have better calling on one of the others. I’m more likely to try and punch you in the face.”

“She won’t hesitate either.” Thorin growls. “I told you bringing her in here was pointless.”

Thranduil ignores him. “So you would agree then an offering of my help, should you return what is rightfully mine, a waste of my breath?”

Evanna clearly bristled. “Your help? If you wanted to help so much then you should’ve helped against Smaug in the first place. Then neither of us would be in this predicament.”

Thranduil gave her an exasperated look and clearly refrained from rolling his eyes. “Did you ever once think that I did so to protect my own people? A dragon is no easy battle. The losses would have been great.”

“So what, you just left us to suffer?” Evanna snarled. “You’re just making me want to hit you more.”

“I’d like to see you try.” He said smugly. “Especially with my guards around.”

“You think that will stop me?” She asked. “You clearly know nothing of the determination of dwarves.”

“And you clearly underestimate elves-”

“I don’t underestimate anybody. I just have no respect for those that don’t respect me or my people.”

They stare at each other.

Then, surprising her and Thorin, Thranduil smiles.

“So it is true, the tales of the Battleborn.” He said calmly. “I have always wondered as such, after all, an occurrence like that is such a rare thing.”

“Well, in this case the rumours were true, but I don’t see how this has to do with our current situation.” She spoke through gritted teeth, tiring very quickly of the elf.

“A lot, actually.” He said slowly. “See, I have been wondering how much influence you have, and it is clear that you have a lot, but to what extent it went was interesting.”

Thorin and Evanna share a sidelong glance, neither sure where this was going and neither liking it.

“You have sated my curiosity for now, you may return to your cell.” Thranduil waves her away and Evanna tenses.

“You cannot be serious?” She asked quietly. “That cannot be all you called me in here for?”

“Can it not? You are intruding on my kingdom,” Thranduil shrugs nonchalantly. “Unless you would dare offer another solution?”

Neither Thorin or Evanna missed the sidelong glance that Thranduil gave her, up and down her body. Evanna tensed but Thorin beat her to anger.

“How dare you!” He roared, causing the guards to draw their weapons. “To even suggest such a thing-”

“I suggested nothing.” Thranduil said with a shrug. “It is you who insinuated as such.”

Evanna took a step forward even as Thorin started to curse the elf in dwarvish.

A hand rested on her shoulder and that was when she snapped.

The shriek that left the elf echoed harshly around the chamber, Evanna having twisted, grabbing his arm and pushing it down, snapping his shoulder out of its joint.

Evanna rounded back on Thranduil, although she was tempted to kick the downed elf.

“That’s what you can do with that.” She spat at him. “I don’t care what reasoning you have behind it.”

The remaining guards grabbed her and Thorin, but she offered no resistance.

Thranduil waved them away. “Stay here and rot then, a hundred years is nothing in the life of an elf. I can wait.”

Evanna and Thorin were taken back to the cells, Evanna’s head held high, they were shoved into one together and Thorin let out a stream of obscenities as they slam the door behind them.

“Save your breath.” Evanna said angrily.

“How dare that pointy elf bastard-”

“Save it Thorin.”

Thorin looks at her, even as the others were calling to know what happened. There was something in her gaze he had never seen before.

“Evanna, he had no right to treat you as such.” He growled quietly.

“No, he did not.” She said quietly. “But he got what he wanted.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was after a reaction Thorin. From you.” She sinks down against the wall. “And he knew exactly how to get it from you.”

“Evanna-”

“Don’t. It is done. I am alright. We have more important things to worry about.” She had never felt so tired before, but this realisation that had dawned on was now eating away at the bottom of her stomach. “You better tell them what happened before they scream themselves hoarse.”

Thorin stares at her, confused, and very hesitantly turns away to tell the others what had happened.

Evanna stared at the wall opposite, unable to chase away this new emotion going through her.

“Evanna?” It was Dwalin’s voice that called out.

“What?” She asked, the irritation clear in her voice.

“Don’t let that elf get inside your head.”

That was all he said and it made her anger bite back at her.

It clearly showed on her expression.

Thorin looked at her. “Evanna-”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

It was then Thorin did something that he had never done before, although it was with clear hesitation.

“We never talk about it.”

They stared at each other for a long moment.

But it was clear her anger was still too close to the surface.

“And it’s not about to change now.” She said angrily, getting to her feet.

“Then how are we ever going to sort this out?” The irritation was clear in Thorin’s voice.

“Just ignore it, like we always bloody have.” She growls, moving to the furthest part of the cell.

“Clearly that is no longer working.” He said, his voice warning her to calm down. “We have time, so talk with me.”

“About what?” She snapped, whirring around, her eyes burning with anger and tears. “About how we pretend that we both don’t know? About how I am too traditional and you’re…you’re too proud? No Thorin, there will never be a time to talk about it, because even if we reclaim Erebor, which highly unlikely given our current situation, you will never see your own worth.”

A dead silence follows, Evanna breathing heavily, her hands clenched at her sides, her eyes shining.

Thorin clearly didn’t know what to make of this. “I-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” She snarled. “I will not be your weakness Thorin.”

It was then that Thorin recognised the emotion that he had seen.

Regret. A deep, sorrowful, regret.

“Evanna,” He said quietly. “You could never be my weakness. You are too strong for that.”

For a moment Thorin thought she might hit him, instead, an angry cry leaving her, she turns and smashes her fist into the wall. A string of curses leaves her as she clenched her hand in pain, the others now shouting, asking what had happened.

Thorin stepped forward as she cradles her hand, gritting her teeth.

“Don’t.” She hisses at him. “Lest that wall becomes you.” He stopped. “Did you not pay attention at all to what Thranduil did? To how quickly you reacted? I will not have it Thorin. It would have been better if I stayed in Ered Luin.”

“I’m glad you came.” Thorin spoke softly. “I don’t think I would’ve managed on this quest without you.”

Evanna sighs, her shoulders sinking. “You would have, but lets argue that one later shall we? I need to rest.”

Thorin just nods and she moves and curls up against the wall, facing it, still holding her hand.

With an unshakable fear settling over him, Thorin sat silently by the door, only Dwalin reading his pale face and hurting eyes. He folds his arms, watching his friend, and wondered what would happen from this.


	8. Chapter 8

Evanna and Thorin hadn’t spoken for days. The silence in the cell was unsettling and hushed words were passed between the closest cells to try and work out what to do about it.

Thorin spent a lot of time watching her, Evanna refusing to meet his gaze as she stared miserably at her feet or the wall in front of her. She barely ate too, another concern as he constantly pushed food towards her as the guards brought it to them.

He could see a part of her had broken, and it broke his heart to see her like that.

He had tried talking, but each time she simply turned away, curling up to face the wall again. He couldn’t get angry though, this was his own fault.

Being in the cell wasn’t helping.

Dwalin kept catching his eye and nodding to her, but Thorin would just shake his head, after the third day, he knew she needed time.

Many words spoken that night seemed to take a long time to process in his mind. When he did indeed realise exactly what Thranduil had done, he was furious, the elf having had no right to do such a thing, but then he thought that Evanna was right.

She was his weakness.

He almost cursed out loud when he realised it, he had always promised himself that it would never get like that between them, that were both so independently strong that it couldn’t possibly come to that.

Now he knew that he was wrong.

But he also knew that it wasn’t just him that had a weakness.

Just as she was his, he was hers.

Which was why she was suffering so much now.

Her other words, about not being worthy, struck a bad nerve. He had been denying it to himself for so long, refusing to think about it, and yet he knew it was true.

He just never expected her to be able to see it.

Thinking on it, he wouldn’t be surprised if Dwalin did too, the three of them having known each other for so long.

The argument was tearing him up.

On one of the nights, where she was curled up on the other side of the cell, she was shivering. Thorin was conferring with Bilbo at the time, who made regular nightly appearances as he tried to find a way out for them, and he just so happened to glance over. Completely distracted, Thorin had stood, removed his coat and placed it over her without even thinking about it, rejoining Bilbo, who looked a little stunned, but said nothing.

Evanna returned his coat silently in the morning.

Unfortunately is was after that the guards them removed their armour and coats, leaving them in only under clothes, much to all their disgust.

“Going to freeze us to death.” Dwalin grumbled. “They clearly don’t know we are used to the cold.”

It was just after a week, when most of them had gone past frustration and moved to restlessness that Bilbo gave them a solution.

There was a feast on and the hobbit had stolen the keys.

The dwarves cheers were quickly hushed by the hobbit and he let Thorin out first before hurrying to the others. Thorin was about to move when he noticed Evanna hadn’t followed.

“Evanna?” He asked, seeing she hadn’t moved from the spot in the back of the cell.

“I’m only going to get in the way, leave without me.” She mumbled miserably.

Thorin stared at her in shock, having never heard such a defeat in her voice before. “Not a chance Evanna. Stop being ridiculous.” He growls.

But she shakes her head. “No.”

“Oh for mahals sake.” Dwalin growls from next to Thorin, marching into the cell.

There was a sudden sharp crack.

“Ow!”

“Get on your feet you old woman, we’re not leaving you behind and that’s final.”

Evanna was shoved out of the cell, shooting a furious look at Dwalin as she rubbed the back of her head. “Did you have to hit me so hard?”

“Yes. Especially if it helps you stop wallowing in your own self pity.” He then nods at Thorin. “That’s his job.”

“Come on, this way!” Bilbo calls.

Evanna went to say something again but Dwalin steps forward and she actually steps back.

“I’m going, I’m going.” She grumbles, quickly moving out of his reach.

Thorin watches, still clearly concerned.

Smack.

“Ow! What was that for?” Thorin asked, rubbing the back his head, glaring at Dwalin.

“Because you are both being ridiculous,” Dwalin growls. “I can’t believe I have to mother you both so much.”

Thorin went to argue but Dwalin was already moving, so he was left shooting daggers into the back of his head.

They reached the cellars.

“Get into the barrels.” Bilbo hushed urgently.

“Are you mad? We will be caught!”

“No, we won’t. You have to trust me.”

“Do as he says.” Thorin said quickly and grabbed Evanna under her arm, leading her to the barrels.

“I can walk by myself.” She grumbles, pulling away from him.

“I know, but I was just making sure that you actually did get into one,” He sees Dwalin watching them. “And making sure we were both out of reach of our mother hen.”

If the light wasn’t deceiving him, Thorin could’ve sworn that a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips as she climbed into a barrel, causing a small wave of relief to wash through him.

She wasn’t entirely broken.

Which was proven even more when the orcs arrived.

Dropping into the river hadn’t been a pleasant experience, but their escape route was working.

That was until the elves closed the gates.

And the orcs turned up.

Kili being hurt seemed to be the last straw for Evanna.

Thorin nor Dwalin were surprised when she practically leapt out of her barrel, tackling an orc heading up the stairs and stabbing it with its own weapon. Fighting was in her blood and it was always stronger when she was defending those that she cared about.

She made short work of the two orcs approaching Kili, throwing two weapons down to them.

“On your feet Kili!” She yelled, jumping up to pull the handle to release the gates.

Kili dropped down into a barrel, very clearly in pain, while Evanna kept fighting new orcs that charged over the wall.

“Evanna!” Was all Thorin could get out before the barrels started dropping.

She wasn’t going to be left behind though, jumping into the very last barrel before it dropped, still holding onto the orcs weapon.

The journey through the river was chaotic, no one entirely sure that the others were all alright. At one point Thorin turned to see an orc beating down on Evanna in her barrel, and his sword quickly went flying, knocking the orc off and Evanna coming back out, looking relieved.

It didn’t last long as her barrel suddenly crashed hard into some rocks.

Evanna went flying, crashing hard into the ground, her barrel having not taken the sharp turn, and orcs quickly charged onto her.

She didn’t stop though, grabbing the nearest thing, a large rock, and hurling it at the closest orc. Thorin had just enough time to see her grab another weapon before he disappeared around the bend, Evanna vanishing from sight.

As they became out of reach of the orcs and the river began to slow, they began to regather, Thorin looking frantically for Evanna.

She was drenched and clinging tightly to the side of Fili’s barrel.

They managed to get themselves to shore, where Evanna collapsed onto her back, breathing heavily.

“You alright Evanna?” Dwalin called as he helped some of the others out of the barrels.

“I’m fine.” She said, even though her eyes were jammed shut and she was shaking slightly.

“Would that explain why your hand is purple?” Thorin grunts from above her.

She half opens an eye. “That was the walls fault.”

Thorin refrains from rolling his eyes, instead getting her back on her feet and away from the others. She lets herself be led, although reluctantly.

He sits her down and tears off the bottom of his shirt, taking her hand, he starts to bind it.

“I can do that myself.” She grumbles.

“If you were going to, you would have already.” He said, concentrating.

Evanna just grunts in response.

Thorin glances up, making sure the others were far enough away.

“I’m sorry Evanna.” He said quietly to her.

She looked up then, the first time she had properly looked at him in days, her expression cleary hurting. “So am I.”

They held each others gaze for a long moment.

“You alright over there?”

Evanna tore her gaze away as Dwalin approached, Thorin finishing tying her hand.

“Fine.” Thorin said, perhaps a little angrily. "We need to get moving.“

Dwalin nods and looks at Evanna as she stands. "You going to be alright to use that hand?”

“Keep trying me old man, you’ll find out.” She quipped, causing Dwalin to grin.

“Good to have you back Evanna.”

“Shut up.”


	9. Chapter 9

Trusting Bard wasn’t easy for Evanna, who strongly agreed with Dwalin about what they should do.

The others weren’t having anything of it though, Balin talking their way through it.

Being shoved back into a barrel wasn’t exactly to her liking either.

As was being covered in fish.

By the time they reached Bard’s house, she was glad that Dwalin came up first, she would’ve been more likely to hit someone.

Now sitting in front of the fire, her mood was slightly improved, but not by much.

She watched Thorin out of the corner of her eye, discussing things over with Balin. She knew that her words had hurt, it had broken a part of her to say them, but they were the truth. She just wasn’t entirely sure where they stood now.

Staring at the fire, she really did wonder how it had all gone so wrong.

There was little time to talk things over as weapons became the discussion, resorting to thievery. Evanna wasn’t particularly proud of that part of her past, but for the sake of everyone, she gladly re-lived it now.

Kili falling down the stairs hadn’t been in the plan.

If Thorin hadn’t been next to her and stopped her, Evanna would have easily fought her way out of there, taking as many guards with her as possible.

She stood with her arms folded as Thorin talked to the townspeople, looking less than impressed as he bargained a way through it.

Her foot tapped under the table as the others drank and talked and ate, the mug in her hand of little comfort, her knuckles white.

“You’ve been awfully quiet lass.” Balin said in a low voice so only she could hear.

Evanna sighed, she had the utmost respect for Balin, but she wasn’t sure if he was the one she should be talking too.

“I’m fine.” She said, her eyes drifting over to Thorin, who was equally as quiet as her.

Balin gives her a sad smile. “You know, you two are very similar in a lot of ways, both brooding over things instead of actually dealing with them.”

Evanna purses her lips but says nothing, pretending to be very interested in her ale.

“And yet, you both express you care in different ways.” Balin rests a hand on her shoulder. “He does understand Evanna, but I think words are becoming necessary.”

“Well, the last time I did that, I screwed up royally.” She growls. “I don’t know if it’s such a wise idea.”

“You said those words out of anger and regret,” Balin said and then gave her a knowing look when she went to argue. “Don’t you think, now that you are calmer, that it would be a much better conversation?”

“No,” She mumbled. “Because I tend to say things without thinking, remember?”

“Well then say it without thinking,” Balin smiled warmly at her. “I’m sure both of you have thought about it long enough.”

Evanna’s response to that was finishing her mug of ale, signaling to Balin that the conversation was over.

She almost reached over to refill it, but then staring at it longer, she decided she didn’t feel like drinking anymore.

She got to her feet and left the room, just letting her feet carry her.

Evanna ended up out on a balcony, staring at the Lonely Mountain and she lets out a weary sigh.

“We are almost there.”

She wasn’t surprised by Thorin’s voice, but it did make her sigh again, resting against the railing on her elbows.

“Almost, but with a lot more danger to come.” She said as he joined her, standing shoulder to shoulder.

“You didn’t like what I said to the townspeople.” He stated.

Evanna grimaces. “Was it that obvious?”

He smiled. “You are always obvious.”

She snorts. “Well, I still stand by that you are too noble. Those people will turn us Thorin, as soon as something goes wrong.”

“What would have me do?”

Evanna stared silently, thinking. “I don’t know.”

Surprising her, Thorin rests his hand and her arm. “I am doing the best I can Evanna.”

“I know that.” She looks around and meets his gaze. “I may disapprove, but I trust your decisions. I’ll be buggered if I don’t say it’s got us out of some situations.”

“And into ones.” He said softly. “Which then you get us out of.”

“Usually with swords or fists,” She scoffed. “I hardly think-”

She was cut off by Thorin’s fingers caressing her cheek and she felt her heart suddenly slam into her chest, more than it ever did in battle.

“But it works.” He said softly. “And I have never judged you for it.”

“Thorin…” She breathed, his gaze having wandered to her lips. “I…I…”

It was clear what his intention was and she would’ve been stupid to say she didn’t want it, but then, images of dragon fire, of death, of people running and screaming.

“Wait.” She said, pressing her fingers to his lips, his eyes meeting hers, confused. “We need to wait.”

“Why?” He asked, clear in his voice that he was hurting.

“Because of that dragon, Thorin.” She said, watching as he took her hand. “If I did this now, and then I lost you, I could never live with myself.”

He entwined their hands, but his gaze softens. Her saying it was admission enough, her words were an acceptance of what happened in Mirkwood, and even now, she was trying to protect them both.

“I’m not sure I could live without you anyway,” He said softly and then kissed her hand. “But I understand. After all this is over, I will make it up to you, I promise.”

She smiled. “I have no doubt of it, and if you don’t, I guess I’ll just have to save a punch for you.”

Thorin chuckled. “Just don’t expect me to not fight back.”

“Never.” She then hugged him close

The two stood there for a long time, just holding each other, finally settling on a silent agreement between the two. They didn’t noticed Dwalin watching, a smile on his face, finally convinced that the two were together.

He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, simply following out of curiosity when he saw them both leave, he’d more meant to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid.

Dwalin sighs and leaves them be. All that had to be done now, was get back their mountain from a dragon. He figured though, that if could the two most stubborn people he knew together, then a dragon should be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Dwalin thought back now and regretted his words to himself instantly.

This was wrong. It was all wrong.

They had gone to Erebor, Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur left behind, Evanna the one to let Fili stay with his brother.

At Erebor they found the dragon.

There was running, shouting, fire and thick smoke filling the halls from Smaug as he tried to kill the dwarves.

But the dwarves were undeterred.

“Oi! You big ugly lizard! Come and get me!”

All heads had turned at the shout, Evanna standing by herself, sword at the ready, fire in her eyes.

Smaug stared at her.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you!” She shouted, not taking any notice as Dwalin had to yank Thorin back. "You fat slug! You’re nothing but an unintelligent, overgrown worm! You-“

Evanna dodged at the last minute as a ball of fire blast her way, it was so hot she had felt the ends of her hair singe.

But she had got what she wanted.

Smaug charged after her, distracting him from the others, Dwalin dragging Thorin away.

He would never forget the sound of Thorin’s voice as he called back for her.

Evanna wasn’t about to go down that easily though, as they relit the forges and Smaug burst through, she had somehow made way up high in the carts, cutting the ropes at the same time as Bifur and Gloin, effectively tangling the dragon, giving them time.

Dwalin was glad that Thorin didn’t see the carts come crashing down, Evanna spilling out and just missing being stepped on by Smaug.

She had met the rest of them, helping pull the ropes to free the molten gold statue, a cut on her forehead.

Curses left her as Smaug fled towards Lake-town.

"Are you alright?” Thorin called down to her.

“Do I look it?” She growled, wiping the blood away. "Bloody dragon.“

Evanna had paced as they watched Smaug tear apart Lake-town, she was agitated, clearly wanting to do something.

Then Dwalin had watched her tense and turn around, her eyes going from furious to worried in seconds.

Thorin stood facing Erebor.

She looked at Dwalin and Dwalin’s concern matched her own.

The first fight hadn’t been much, Dwalin knew she was simply testing the waters.

"Of course I want to find the Arkenstone, I just don’t see-”

“Keep looking then.”

“Thorin, having everyone here-”

“Keep looking Evanna. No one rests until it is found!”

Evanna had stared as Thorin began to rant, and when his back was turned, snuck from the room.

Dwalin found her leaning against the broken entrance to Erebor.

“Hey.” He said, coming up to her.

“Hey.” She replied quietly, her eyes distant.

Dwalin hesitated. "Are you alright?“

She is silent for such a long time that Dwalin thought she hadn’t heard.

"Evanna-”

“Do you remember that day Dwalin?”

Dwalin stared at her.

“The day Smaug attacked.” She doesn’t wait for his response. "Thorin had asked to meet me that day, down by the river near Dale. I hadn’t really thought anything of it, just thinking he wanted to skip out on the day again. It wasn’t until many years later that I really realised what he had intended to do.“

"We can pull him out of this Evanna.” He said softly.

“He always spoke so adamantly that it wouldn’t affect him.” Dwalin could have sworn that her voice broke, but she had turned her head away. "I never doubted it. If only that day had gone differently, it would…it would…“

Dwalin realised her shoulder were shaking and very awkwardly, he pats her arm.

"We all wish that Evanna, we all wish it could be different.” He ignored the sharp intakes of breathes as she tried to control herself. "All we can do now, is what we’ve always done, be there for when he needs us.“

"Do I look like I’m going anywhere?” She asked darkly and then pushed away from the wall. "I need a walk.“

Evanna moved away and started walking back through the hall, Dwalin watching her go, concern in her gaze.

The second fight was much worse.

No one could find her for almost an entire day and Thorin was livid when she appeared.

Evanna sat at the table as if nothing had happened.

"Where have you been?” Thorin bit out.

Evanna doesn’t meet his eye as she starts to place food on her plate. "Reminiscing.“

Thorin’s eyes flared. "What?”

She sighs, clearly refraining from rolling her eyes. "Exploring and reminiscing, as my home, I am entitled to do as such.“

This wasn’t what Thorin had wanted to hear. "You are meant to be looking for the Arkenstone.”

Evanna clearly didn’t like that response. "I have more important things on my mind than that bloody stone.“

Thorin stood. "What?”

Evanna slammed her fork down. "I said I have more important things on my mind than that bloody stone. If you are really going to argue this-“

"That stone is birthright of our people!”

“That stone is nothing but a curse.” Evanna growled, finally looking up, her eyes burning. “And you know it.”

Thorin clearly wasn’t expecting this, his mouth opening and closing for a moment as fury burned in his gaze.

“How dare-”

“Don’t.” She warned, standing and picking up her plate. "You agreed with me once, don’t start that argument now.“

Evanna walked off, Thorin glaring daggers into her back. He didn’t wait around, storming out too.

"Uh oh.” Balin mumbled. "This isn’t good.“

"Agreed.” Dwalin said, frowning. "How do we fix this one.“

"I’m not sure we can.”

The third and final argument happened after Thorin turned Bard away.

“You’re an idiot, Thorin Oakenshield.” Evanna said loudly, barely giving Thorin enough time to turn around. "I kept quiet about this damned wall, but I will not keep quiet about this! We cannot go to war.“

Thorin’s gaze was dark on her. "You should be rejoicing, Battleborn, this is what you live for.”

Dwalin actually stepped away from Evanna as she stepped forward, and he wasn’t the only one.

“I may live for battle, I may thrive in it, but that does not mean I abandon common sense.” She growled. "This…this goes against everything we were taught!“

"I am defending my home-”

“Don’t give me that.” She snapped, taking another step forward. "You are defending that ruddy treasure hoard!“

"And what of it?” He snarled. "I’m allowed to defend my own keep.“

"Against what!?” She nearly yelled, barely containing her anger now. "Against those you promised to help? Against those that only wish to see what is theirs rightfully retur-“

"Don’t you dare defend that pointy eared bastard after what he did!” Thorin roared.

“As if I would?” Her voice raised more. "I am simply pointing out-“

"He downright insulted you and you dare-you dare -”

Evanna stared at him, reading the fight going inside his head. The company standing behind looks on nervously.

She knew he was confused over her.

Evanna’s voice goes quiet. "You know I was meant to meet my father that day?“

The silence was unnerving.

"He had taken that day off for me, so that we could spend some time together.” Evanna continued, her gaze not leaving Thorin. "And instead, I went to go and meet you.“

"He was waiting in the entrance for me, and I snuck around him. I had just got out of Erebor when I heard you call dragon.” Her voice broke and they all realised she was breathing deeply.

“I rushed back as quick as I could, but I already knew, I was too late. My father was dead.” Evanna’s eyes flashed and she took another step forward. "But I didn’t have time to grieve, instead I had to stay strong for you while you grieved for the loss of our people. I had never seen a weight like that come down on someone, so I stuck by you instead of dealing with my own emotions, with my own broken heart.“

It was clear her words were having some effect on Thorin, but he does not move.

"And here I am, still by your side. Why? I’ve never had to ask myself that before. But if you dare judge my loyalty, if dare take any more of this out on me as if I am some naive little girl, then I swear Thorin, I will walk away and not look back.” Her eyes flashed. "No matter our feelings.“

Clearly whatever struggle was going on in Thorin’s head, Thorin lost.

"I don’t know how you can grieve over a man who wasn’t even your blood.” He sneered.

Dwalin knew then what Evanna would do.

Crack.

Thorin hadn’t had time to even react, landing back hard after Evanna’s fist had collided with him.

Evanna was breathing heavily, clearly fighting with herself to do more.

Thorin rubbed his jaw, his eyes burning.

Except non words were said.

Evanna spun and stormed away, no one daring to follow as Thorin climbed to his feet, turned and walked the other direction.

Dwalin let out a long, quiet curse. "I’m not not sure what I just witnessed, but I know it was nothing good.“

"What the hell is wrong with him?” Fili asked angrily. "Does he even know what he just said?“

"I don’t think he did lad,” Balin said sadly. "But I do think Evanna just broke through, even a little.“

The company all shared worried looks.

"I think she broke a bit of herself in the process.” Dwalin growled and then sighed. "I best go find her before she hurts herself.“


	11. Chapter 11

It took Dwalin a while, but he eventually found the door he was looking for.

Carefully, he knocks.

“What?” Evanna’s voice came through the door.

Dwalin opens it and steps inside, the room having been partially cleaned and Evanna sitting at the end of the bed.

“Evanna-”

“I’m fine.” She said before he could ask.

“No you’re not.” Dwalin growled, walking over to her. "He just-“

"I know.” Evanna shut her eyes for a moment. "Trust me, I know.“

Dwalin rubbed his beard in frustration. "Evanna, you cannot just shut this out.”

She turns to him, her eyes sad and hurting. "What would you have me do? If I let this get the better of me…I will leave Dwalin, and I won’t look back.“

Dwalin let’s out a slow breath. "We’re going to need you out there Evanna.”

“Why do you think I haven’t left.” She said bitterly, standing up. "I’m not stupid Dwalin.“

He watches as she walks over to a set of armour that was strewn out across a table.

"Is that-”

“He wasn’t wearing it that day.” She said quietly. "He never stood a chance.“

Dwalin only left Evanna once she assured him she was staying, however once they were all on the wall, the elven forces bellow them, he almost thought that she wouldn’t turn up.

Then there was the sound of armour walking towards them.

They all turn, Evanna walking towards them in a black armour, a helmet under arms. Her eyes were mercilessly blank as she walked up to them.

"That’s-”

Evanna just nods at Balin’s unasked question. It was clear she was in no mood to talk.

Thorin was staring at her, something unclear going on behind his gaze.

“Nice of you to join us Battleborn.” He growls and focuses back on the army below.

After Thranduil told his archers to draw, Evanna and Thorin were the only two who did not duck.

Then, when the Arkenstone was revealed, Evanna was the one to grab Thorin’s arm, stopping him from harming Bilbo.

“Enough.” Her voice was quiet, but again, something flashed across Thorin’s gaze in recognition, letting go of Bilbo.

Evanna stepped away once Bilbo was safe.

She watched the dwarven army approach, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Something more was coming.

When the ground began to shake, Evanna fingers turned white as she gripped the wall, the army of orcs marching forward. Her gaze travelled to Ravenhill as the horn sounded.

“Not good.” She breathed.

The dwarves and elves joined in battle against the orcs.

Thorin called them from the wall.

“What?”

“Thorin, we can’t just-”

“I said we stay.”

The others begrudgingly left the wall, but Evanna did not move.

Her hand tightened on her sword at her waist. She couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.

“Thorin.” Her voice rang out, causing the others to look back and Thorin to stop.

“Evanna, what are you doing?” Dwalin called up.

But he didn’t really need to ask, they all knew what she was going to do.

“I swear, if you don’t come out of this, I’m going to come back and kill you myself.” She said, and then smiles down at them for a moment before looking back at the battlefield. "How I fell in love with you, you bloody old man, I’ll never know.“

Then, she was gone.

"Evanna!” Dwalin bolted up the wall, getting to the top as she places the helmet on her head and charges into battle.

“Let her go!” Thorin yells back. "It is her choice!“

"Thorin-”

“Let her go!” He marches off, leaving them all looking worried.

Dwalin looked over the battlefield, but Evanna no longer stood out.

“Dammit, you old woman, what are you doing?” Dwalin breathed.

Evanna didn’t have any time to think about what she had done, the battle quickly consuming her attention.

“You certainly know how to make an entrance.” She yells at Dain, fighting momentarily by his side.

“Evanna? Where’s Thorin?” Dain asked hurriedly, blocking another blow.

“I’ve been asking the same thing.” She growled and disappears further into the field before he can ask anymore.

The longer the battle went on, the more Evanna felt the change come across the battlefield.

She was the first to call the retreat.

Even as the dwarves retreated, her gaze once again went up to Azog. She knew she couldn’t take him alone, but she also knew, she may have to.

Evanna stood with Dain in front of Erebor. "Well, I always knew I would go in battle.“

Dain scoffs. "Giving up already Battleborn?”

She gives a pained smiled. "No, just looking at our reality.“

That was when the horn call went out.

Evanna faced the gates, suddenly distracted, her heart racing in her ears.

A golden bell burst through the wall, and there was Thorin.

Evanna didn’t even pay attention to the rest, joining the battle cry amongst the dwarves and recharging into battle.

Despite herself, she went looking, hacking away any orc that got close, her heart racing.

She had to know if he was truly okay.

Finally, she caught sight of him as he climbed up on a war goat, taking off quickly.

Evanna curses, seeing Dain still standing there. "Dain! Where’s he going?”

Dain looks at her, his eyes unsure. "Azog.“

Her gaze moves to Ravenhill and she curses again. "Bloody bastard is going without me!”

She was quick to disappear from Dain’s sight again, this time with a different agenda. She knew she couldn’t make it up Ravenhill on foot.

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili were already there but they were greeted by silence.

“Alright, Fili, Kili, scout ahead.” Thorin said quickly. "You find anything, you come-“

"You send those boys out there, I’m going to smack you both.”

They all turn, Dwalin, Fili and Kili breaking out into grins. Evanna stood there, her sword on her shoulder as she breathed heavily, covered in dirt and blood, but her gaze was locked on Thorin.

“Azog is not here.” He said carefully, unsure of what she was going to be like.

“Making this an obvious trap.” She said, eyeing off the tower in which Azog had been in.

“Evanna-”

“We survive this, we can talk.” Her gaze returns to his. "I think this is just a little more important?“

"I’m sorry.” Thorin said quietly.

“Me too, but again, we have more pressing matters.” She walks forward, standing with them.

Dwalin was still smiling. "Glad to see you’re still standing.“

"You won’t get rid of me that easily,” Evanna then frowns at them. "I should damn well hit you both for leaving me behind.“

"We hardly had time to-”

She held up her hand, listening, and then readies her sword. "We have company.“

The five of them made short work of the goblin mercenaries and again, Evanna was left looking out over the ice to where Azog had been.

"Let’s lure him out, shall we?” She asked and leapt down onto the ice before they could stop her. "What are you? A coward!? Can’t even face your death with honour? Come and get us! We’re ready.“

"Remind me to buy her a drink later.” Dwalin growls.

“I think we’ll all buy her one.” Fili agrees.

That was when Bilbo appeared, out of breath and looking worried.

“There’s another army,” He gasped. "Coming from the north, we need to get out of here.“

"As I said, a trap.” Evanna said, watching them but having not moved off the ice.

The arrow seemed to fly in from no where. If Evanna had been at any other angle, it would have killed her.

She gave a startled scream as the arrow hit the side of her helmet, causing it to deflect and slice her cheek open.

Then, the orcs were upon them.

Fury had filled Evanna’s gaze and she wasted no time in charging at the orcs, despite being outnumbered. Thorin followed, jumping down onto the ice, Fili and Kili following, but Dwalin and Bilbo got stuck as more orcs poured over the wall.

Both Thorin and Evanna kept an eye out for Azog as they fought, knowing that this battle would come down to him.

The arrow struck her leg this time.

Evanna screamed and buckled slightly, just blocking another blow by an orc. The arrow had hit her calf, killing the orc, she snaps the back of the arrow off.

“You alright?” Thorin called.

“I’ll manage.” She growls, now looking for who had shot the arrow.

Azog stood there, grinning, bow in hand.

She didn’t waste a moment, going straight for him. Thorin yelled at Fili and Kili to cover them, knowing that shouting at Evanna was going to be pointless.

Azog met her on the field, Evanna blocking his first blow from his sword and then just ducking the swing around from his mace.

Evanna wasn’t alone for long though, Thorin jumping in and Azog was forced to defend on two fronts, Thorin and Evanna working in perfect unison.

Azog hit Evanna with enough force to send her helmet flying and staggering down, distracting Thorin, who then took a hit, sliding across the ice.

Evanna fought back to her feet, a little stunned, and goes to rush in, except Azog was ready.

The mace hit her hard in the stomach, sending her flying and smashing hard against a wall, collapsing on the ice.

Thorin stares as Evanna doesn’t move.

Azog laughs, facing Thorin, who had suddenly never felt so alone.

Or angry.

They fought fiercely, now alone on the ice, Fili and Kili having disappeared into their own battles.

Azog’s mace smashed into the ice, breaking it apart beneath them, making the battle harder as they fought for balance.

In that time, Azog’s second army turned up.

But then it was his turn to be distracted.

Eagles soared overhead and straight towards Azog’s forces.

Thorin took advantage of his distraction, grabbing the end of his mace off the ground and throwing it to him. Azog caught it and instantly realised his mistake.

Thorin stepped back off the small ice island that had formed while they were fighting.

Azog was too heavy on the one side and quickly sunk into the icy depths below.

Thorin was breathing heavily, exhausted and hurting. He goes to move over to Evanna, who still hadn’t moved, when his attention was dragged back to the ice.

Azog floated beneath the surface.

Thorin followed, wanting to make sure he was dead.

Evanna’s head hurt as she came to, coughing as her lungs heaved through the pain she was in. A scream dragged her eyes open and for a moment she stared blankly across the ice.

Next, the sound of shattering ice seemed to cut through the air.

With great difficulty, Evanna pushed herself up. Her stomach dropped as she saw Thorin under Azog’s blade, struggling to hold him at bay.

She looked frantically around for her sword.

Thorin’s hands were shaking as his sword remained locked under Azog’s. He knew that the only way this would end, would be to allow Azog to get the advantage.

His sword started to slide away.

A loud cry stopped them both short, Evanna’s blade burying into Azog’s side as she tackles him, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

Thorin clambers to his feet, expecting Azog to get back up, but he does not move.

Evanna, who’d rolled a little further, sat up with a heavy groan, staring at Azog.

“What did you think you were doing?” Thorin asked, his gaze moving to her.

Evanna raised an eyebrow. "What?“

Thorin frowns. "Azog was meant to be my kill.”

Evanna slowly climbs to her feet, holding her ribs. "Before or after he killed you? I hardly think this is worth arguing.“

He walked over to her, still looking less than impressed. "I had him right where I wanted him.”

“Under his blade?” Evanna was too exhausted to argue, so she just gives a small smile. "Right where you wanted him. Sure.“

"Shut up.” He growled and grabbed her, crushing his mouth to hers and causing Evanna to give a startled squeak, having not entirely expected it with everything else that had just happened, but she doesn’t resist, melting into the embrace.

He breaks away, his eyes shining. "I thought you were dead.“

She smiles. "No, just almost.”

Thorin doesn’t look impressed by this. "So, you steal my kill, almost die, and you still insist on kidding around about it?“

Evanna was still smiling, hitting him lightly in the chest. "Yes.” She pulls him for a brief kiss. "And don’t you dare think this means you are forgiven.“

This time, Thorin smiles. "Never.”

Then, they both found themselves crying, holding onto each other tightly, emotions running through them as they kissed desperately.

Cheering made them break apart.

They looked over and found Fili and Kili laughing, they were the ones who cheered.

Dwalin was leaning on his axe looking smug. "It’s about bloody time.“

"Shut up old man.” Evanna said, pointing at him and then wincing. "This never had to concern you.“

Dwalin raises an eyebrow. "What? And leave you two in perpetual misery? It would’ve driven me mad@.”

“You would have deserved it.” Thorin growled. "Especially some of the ways that you tried.“

Dwalin just grins at them.

Evanna leans heavily on Thorin. "So I don’t want to be a pain-” She glares at him as he goes to interrupt. "But I don’t suppose you’d mind helping me down this damn cliff? My body is killing me here.“

"I help you every time,” He said lightly, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. "Whether you rock up uninvited or not.“

Evanna snorts. "Is that your way of saying you’re glad I came?”

Despite his limp, Thorin started to help her walk. "I’ve already answered that.“

She smiles. "Well, you’ll have to deal with Dis then, because I didn’t exactly tell her I was leaving.”

Thorin sighs. "Let’s worry about patching you up first, then we can worry about my sister.“

"Hmmm, she’s going to kill you just as much huh?”

Thorin doesn’t answer, giving a grim smile as Dwalin joins them, taking Evanna’s other side.

“We’ll never make it out of here at this pace.” He said gruffly. "What, the orcs slow you two oldies down that much?“

"Shut up Dwalin.” They said together.

Smiling though, the three of them led the way down from Ravenhill, Fili, Kili and Bilbo following close behind.

Despite the injuries, they knew it was finally over, and maybe, just maybe, things could finally become how they were meant to be.


	12. Epilogue

It became a common tale at parties for many years to come about how Evanna punched King Thranduil in the face. After all, many dwarves saw it and spent hours laughing over mugs of ale.

She’d been healing still, but it hadn’t stopped her when Thranduil stepped foot into the hall, Thorin not even having time to stop her.

Thranduil, as he picked himself back up, seem to take it gracefully. "I guess I deserved that one.“

It seemed to ease a lot of tension the dwarves had for the elven king, just as it seemed to make things easier to discuss and negotiate between Thranduil and Thorin, Thorin seeming satisfied that Thranduil had now paid for what he’d done.

No one denied that it was going to be interesting having Evanna as their future queen.

She tried though, determined to master at least some politics for Thorin’s sake, not that he pushed her to it saying that her direct take on diplomacy was exactly what the courts needed to keep him sane.

And it often worked.

But that meant little to the two of them now, both healed and crowned, Thorin having finally and properly proposed. They were comfortable. Evanna draped over Thorin, her head on his chest as she slept, her arm lazily flung over him.

Thorin hadn’t slept yet, he was watching her sleep, his fingers trailing through her hair, and truly wondering why he had waited so long.

"You know,” Evanna’s voice said tiredly. "If you stop moving, you might actually get to sleep.“

Thorin smiled. "Why? It makes you sleep.”

Evanna nuzzles a little closer, pulling herself flush against him. "True, but you need sleep too.“

"I will, when you are comfortable.”

“I am very comfortable and very content.”

Thorin raises an eyebrow. "Content?“

"Mmhhmm.” She yawns. "I couldn’t quite care what happens right now, as long as it involves you not going anywhere.“

He chuckles. "I wouldn’t dream of it.” Then his voice changes tone. "If you really are that content though…I mean, I wouldn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep anymore…“

Evanna snorts and looks up at him. "You are kidding right?”

Thorin grabs her hands and pins her on her back, smiling down at her. "I never kid.“

"Oh good, I almost thought you weren’t going to ra-”

He kisses her firmly, effectively cutting her off as she groans into the kiss, her body arching against him and she tugs at her wrists.

Thorin breaks away, smiling widely. "You know, for once you might actually let me keep them there.“

She snorts. "Where’s the fun in that?”

They kiss again, deeper this time, Evanna’s tongue sweeping across his bottom lip.

He pulls away again, enough to look at her, both their eyes burning.

“I love you Evanna.” He breathed. “I truly wish that I had told you all those years ago.”

Evanna smiles. "I love you too you oaf. You just gotta make sure you keep making it up to me.“

"I’m sure I can do that.” He returns her smile and returns to the kiss.

This time, they didn’t break apart, Evanna tugging her hands free from Thorin’s grip to wrap around him, holding each other tight.

This was peace and neither of them had any intention of ever changing that. No matter how long it had taken them, things were finally as they should be.

Not that it ever stopped them competing.


End file.
